Meanie Ichigo
by shadowsthatkill
Summary: Grimmjow and Ulquiorra find neko Ichigo out on the street and take him home where he meets neko Shiro. Shiro thinks its fun to make fun of him. But what happens when Shiro takes the teasing to far? Violence and sweet sweet lemon that's what.
1. Chapter 1

Grimmjow was driving down the street trying and failing to get Ulquiorra in a conversation. "So why do you have the green lines on your face?" The teal haired man asked. Staring at the road but occasionally glancing over at the raven to see if he could get some kind of reaction out of him. Ulquiorra just kept staring blankly at the road.

"Well why do you have the blue marks under your eyes." The stoic man answered after a short silence had passed. Grimmjow thought about it and gave it up but he continued to look at Ulquiorra not really bothering with the road at the moment. "Grimmjow you're about to hit someone." The raven said still as passive as ever.

Grimmjow looked out the windsheild and slammed on the brakes, all that was heard was a small thud and something that sounded like a meow. "Oh shit I hope there okay." Grimmjow said voice full of worry as he got out of the car and went to the front where the injured person lay. The first thing Grimmjow noticed was that this person had flaming orange hair, then that he had cat ears and a cat tail. He motioned for Ulquiorra to get out of the car. Said raven just happened to have an even bigger sweet spot for cats than a certain blue haired man, who once had a collection of exactly 437 cats wondering around his house,.

As soon as Ulquiorra saw the neko lying on the ground he ran towards it and kneeled down on the opposite side Grimmjow was on. "Are you okay?" The usually stoic man said face as plain as ever but eyes giving away everything.

The neko opened its eyes blinked a couple times and sat up looking at Ulquiorra before registering the question previously asked. "Yes this one is alright but this one thinks your car might be hurted." The orange head said looking down. Ulquiorra thought it was adorable the way he said that and the cute way he looked down so shyly.

"Grimmjow I think we should help this cat. Don't you think?" The stoic cat lover said.

Grimmjow looked at him for a second before saying "Yeah let's take him home." To this the neko looked at the blue haired man hope filling his eyes "But on one condition."

"What you need from this one?" The cat looked at him questioningly.

"I want to know your name." The scary man said smiling insanely.

"This one is named Ichigo."

"Strawberry?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo growled at him glaring.

"This ones name does not mean strawberry, Ichi means number one and go means guardian, or he who protects." The strawberry neko said continuing to glare at this newly found person.

"Alright alright I guess we'll just call ya Ichigo." Grimmjow stated "Now come on get up we're gonna take ya with us." The blue haired man said offering Ichigo a hand which the berry took gratefully. They all settled into the car with the orange head in the in the back slowly dozing off.

The trio arrived back home and Ichigo was happily exploring his new surroundings. "Shiro get down here." Grimmjow called up the stairs.

"Who's Shiro?" The berry head asked. He was in the living room sitting on the couch trying to figure out what this little black box did.

"He's the other hybrid we own." Ulquiorra stated sitting next to Ichigo and taking the weird black box away. The raven pressed a red button and the larger black box sitting in front of them lit up and started screaming at them. Ichigo practically jumped out of his skin but calmed down when the stoic man began to pet his head gently.

**Shiro's POV**

I could hear Grimmjow and Ulquiorra talking with someone else downstairs 'I wonder who it could be. I'll just scare him off, after all he doesn't belong in MY house.' I thought to myself as I thought that someone could possibly sitting on MY couch. I walked out of my room and down the stairs and once I was down I could see an orange headed neko sitting on MY couch.

"Who are you?" I asked angrily.

"Shiro this is Ichigo treat him better than you treat us okay." Ulquiorra said to me but I didn't listen because the red head had turned around and was shyly looking at me. 'He looks really cute like that.' I thought.

**Ichigo's POV**

I stared at the albino neko curiously, to me he looked kinda scary. He had a perverted sort of leer in his eyes, which where very creepy not normal even for neko's, the strange yellow irises surrounded by a black sclera, it frightened me to no end. He also had a strange watery voice that sent chills down my spine. I found my self cowering away from the strange man I assumed was named Shiro. "It's n-nice to meet you this one is happy to be in a home." When I said that the neko began to laugh.

"'This one?' hah wha' kinda shi's tha'?" Shiro laughed at me. I didn't understand 'this one' is something I always said. I couldn't help it, I was a wanderer, I wandered alone and it was something I said for I saw myself outside of my body (does that make any sense?) so I adressed myself as people address me, like I'm not there.

"This one does not appreciate being made fun of it is very rude." I retorted.

**Normal POV**

The two were staring at each other, Shiro perversely, Ichigo angrily. "I don' give a shit if i's rude." The albino said smiling as he came up with his devious plan to annoy the neko.

"Well we have to go to my brothers place for his wife's birthday. We'll be back in a couple of hour's." Grimmjow said as he pulled Ulquiorra with him out the door. Leaving Ichi-berry alone with a creepy albino neko for at least four hours.

Ichigo was currently sitting on the couch trying to watch the magical shiny box with all it's moving pictures but Shiro simply wouldn't leave him alone. The albino would poke him or tease him or just continue talking. "Hey berry-boy why don't you stop ignoring me?" That comment on his name was the last straw. Ichigo couldn't stand it when people made fun of his name.

"This one's name does not mean strawberry, Ichi is for number one and go is for gaurdian." He snapped but Shiro just laughed.

"I don' give a fuck wha' yer name means i's fun to make fun of ya berry-boy." The albino stated still laughing his strange watery laugh. Ichigo had an angry tick mark on his forehead.

"I don't appreciate being made fun of." The berry said, using the proper address for himself, in a much more intimidating voice than such a small neko should have. This all surprised Hichigo so much he kind of stared at the berry. Suddenly Ichigo jumped at him, the orange-heads eyes had changed from chocolate brown to bright blue almost fully clear.

**Shiro's POV**

Ichigo attacked me, he scratched me, punched me and all around just messed me up. The whole time I was startled that he could be so violent, biting me and hitting me pulling on my hair, the strange thing was...it scared me. The roles had switched I was supposed to be the one to scare the berry but instead I was the one cowering away all the while he continued to destroy me, bash me into a pulp. "'m sorry 'm sorry I won' do it again jus' please s'op." I found myself screaming out, but Ichigo wouldn't stop. Soon the blood loss caused me to pass out.

When I woke up I was laying in my bed with Ichigo staring guiltily down at me. His ears were pinned to his head and his eyes were filled with tears. "Ugh wha' happened ta m'?" I asked as I tried to sit up but the berry pushed me back down.

"This one is so sorry. This one did not mean to hurt you." He said to me. Suddenly the memory came back and I cowered into my sheets when I realized my new found fear and respect for the orange-head. "Please forgive this one. Please this one simply wants you to forgive him please."

"Hey Ichigo calm down I-i's fine. I shouldn' a pushed ya so much." I found myself replying, I hated feeling so week but I also hated seeing the berry cry. It just didn't fit him he deserved to smile. He looked up at me a worried expression on his face.

"Really you won't kick this one out on the street like others have?"

"Of course not." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Why was I comforting the man who had nearly killed me? The thing was I couldn't hate him.

"Oh this one is so happy." He said before he kissed me, and not on my cheek no he kissed me directly on the lips. I was surprised but it ended very quickly 'calm down Shiro it was just a friendly kiss, calm down' I thought to myself but I couldn't help but want more. The berry was just so cute so I pulled him into another kiss this one not so short lived.

He tried pulling away but I cupped one hand on his cheek and the other tangled in his hair pulling him closer. I ran my tongue on his bottom lip and he gasped in surprise I took advantage of this and slipped my tongue into his mouth. He moaned and began participating as well, our tongues danced fighting for dominance, and much to my disappointment Ichigo quickly won the brawl.

**Ichigo's POV**

I was mapping out Shiro's hot mouth and moaning all the while, and said neko was also moaning causing shivers to move down my spine like slithering snakes. I wasn't really sure what to do, though I was obviously dominating over Shiro quite easily. I didn't want him to take over so I started going with my instincts, first I took off his shirt so I could get better access to his body, then I moved away from his wonderful mouth and began kissing on his jawline causing him to moan louder than before.

I moved down to his neck and began gently kissing till I hit a spot that cause him to moan so loud I was afraid the neighbors could hear. I licked and sucked on that spot till it was sure to leave a bruise, then I bit into the soft flesh.

**Normal POV**

As Ichigo continued his ministrations Shiro was in pure bliss, he continued moaning even when Ichigo bit him hard enough to draw blood. But the orange-head soon tore away from the albino's neck, and moved south. He met with one of Shiro's nipples and began sucking on it harshly. Shiro chewed on his hand to keep from moaning as Ichigo continued with the same treatment rolling the other one between his thumb and forefinger.

Soon the orange-head stopped the abuse and moved farther south dipping his tongue in Shiro's navel and Shiro couldn't fight back the moan that rose in his throat. Shiro stopped Ichigo and began pulling the berry's shirt off of him along with both of there pants which where thrown into a pile in some random corner of the room. Then Ichigo continued down and started moving his hand up and down the albino's large erection causing it to grow harder.

"c'mon Ichi I..i.. need..more p-please." Shiro begged and said orange-head understood. The berry moved his mouth down to the pale erection and licked the tip causing Shiro to gasp and then groan loudly.

**Shiro's POV**

It felt amazing having the berry do something like this to me. His tongue felt so good but I needed more. My fingers twisted into his orange hair and I tried to get him to put his mouth around me but he wouldn't. Instead he continued to torture me by simply licking the tip.

**Ichigo's POV**

I wasn't ready to take him in my mouth yet I wanted to tease him some more, but I guess he'd suffered enough so I began slowly taking him in. He bucked his hips up trying to make it go faster but I held him still so I wouldn't gag (He is pretty big ya know). I slowly began moving my mouth up and down causing him to groan loudly, I wanted to try something but I didn't know if I could. But I deep throated him anyway. Surprisingly I could manage and I swallowed around him causing him to finally release, I swallowed all of his semen which was surprisingly sweet. I released the now softening member with a loud pop and Shiro pulled me in for a kiss which I greedily took over.

**Normal POV**

Ichigo pulled from the kiss first for air, he began sucking on his own fingers, and Shiro submitted to his fate. But what surprised him was that Ichigo, his obvious dominant, was preparing himself instead of the albino. Ichigo moaned as he slipped a moist finger in his hole feeling the wonderful stretching and soon inserting two which did hurt a little, but he quickly got used to the feeling and began moaning again.

The berry had no idea how much of an erotic show he was putting on for Shiro at the moment and said albino could feel himself getting hard again. 'I wonder if he will let me dominate instead?' Shiro thought as he continued enjoying the little show going on in front of him. Of course Ichigo had no intention of letting Shiro be dominant.

The berry added in a third finger and groaned from the pain until he hit a spot that made him see white, it was pure bliss. Ichigo angled so he would hit that spot again but soon he stopped preparing himself anxious for the real thing. He pushed Shiro flat on his back and lined himself up with Shiro's returned erection. He slowly impaled himself on the albino's shaft enjoying every inch that pressed into him. Once he was sitting on Shiro's hips he stayed still in order to adjust to the large length currently inside him.

Soon Ichigo began moving up and down slowly at first then increasing in speed and Shiro began thrusting upwards to meet the berry's downward thrusts. Ichigo was moaning wontanly which made this all the more erotic for Shiro. As they thrust harder keeping a fast tempo Shiro continued to go deeper into Ichigo and that's when he hit something in Ichigo causing the berry to see spots and moan in pure pleasure. The albino continued thrusting into that one spot and Ichigo quickly released all over Shiro's chest said neko releasing soon after.

The orange-head fell on top of Shiro, the albino's softening member still inside him, unable to hold himself up any longer. His tail swayed lazily behind him as he tried to catch his breathe and slowly came out of his sex-high. He moved off of Shiro also causing the now totally limp member to fall out of him with a small wet pop. The berry plopped down at Shiro's side and pulled the neko close.

**Shiro's POV**

Ichigo pulled me in close and I hugged him tight pushing my face into the crook of his neck and curling up trapping his body heat. I was so content and I quickly fell asleep but not before I said "Heh... We just met."

**Ichigo's POV**

When I heard Shiro say that it made me chuckle. I pet his hair and said "This one does not know what love is yet." Before I followed Shiro into the blissful cavern of wild and wonderful dreams.

**Normal POV**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stood outside of Shiro's and now Ichigo's room with major nosebleeds. "See I told you he needed a mate." Grimmjow whispered to Ulquiorra.

The stoic man turned to the blue-haired man and slightly smiled (OMG what have I done to Ulqui-chan?). "Yeah you were right for once." (buuurrnnn) He said "But now I'm horny."

"Doesn't really show does it?" Grimmjow asked smirking at the raven. But they both walked to there room for there own little happy hour.

Melody: So thats the end of this chapter. Hah you thought it was over didn't you?

Shiro: Wait there's more?

Melody: Yep huh cybercookie?

Cybercookie: Yeah and I can't wait for more -tries hiding nosebleed-

Ichigo: Oh Kami you have a nosebleed I thought you where emotionless.

Melody: You also thought Ulqui-chan was emotionless

Shiro: He's still a total bastard

Melody: Oh shut up you stupid mint

Shiro: What was that?

Melody: You heard me you are now dubbed Shiro-mint

Ichigo/Cybercookie/Grimmjow/Ulquirra: Hahahahah Shiro-mint

Shiro-mint: Oh shut up

Melody: cookie will you do the honors

Cybercookie: Please review favorite and follow Melody will love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all I'm back Mwahahahaha. I Just want to thank my first 3 reviewers for this fic zZemoKITTYzZ, animechick57, and Fozygirl. Thank you for helping me continue oh and Fozygirl thanks for the help but I'm really bad with my grammar I even just misspelled grammar O_o. Well enough of my rambling onto the story. First though this is a fluff chapter no smex whatsoever. Oooh also I posted some information about my facebook go chack it out then find me if ya want.**

**Warnings: None really just some language (Shiro) oh and this will be a sort of song fic chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach *sniffles and bangs head on wall* Why why why!**

When Ichigo woke up the next morning he wasn't surprised to see Shiro sleeping peacefully his arms lightly wrapped around the berry's chest. Ichigo untangled himself gently and got up to go to the bathroom. The orange-head walked down the hallway trying to find the bathroom opening doors randomly. He blushed when he accidentally walked into Grimmjow's and Ulquiorra's room he quickly shut the door and continued walking.

"Where the bathroom? It supposed to be near here." Ichigo said quietly. He pushed open another door and smiled happily. "Founded it."

* * *

When Ichigo walked out of the bathroom he wandered downstairs hoping to find some food in the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and saw a lot of different choices but none of them really seemed good at the moment (1). So he looked in a couple cabinets he found a weird box and opened it a blush once again spreading on his face as he realized there were condoms in it. The berry quickly put the box back in the cabinet and decided to stop looking for food.

He walked into the living room and sat on the couch and turned on the magic shiny box. A show called Invader Zim was playing and Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as a strange dog was running around screaming like a maniac (2). Soon the show ended and some show that was really boring came on so Ichigo changed the channel to MTV.

Ichigo listened to the songs that played there was one called "Scatman's World" another called "Feel Good Inc." "High School Never Ends" but the one that really caught Ichigo's attention was one called "Firework" The berry listened to the song and watched the music video that went with it he wanted to cry. They replayed the song and Ichigo started singing along.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?_

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

When the song ended Ichigo was crying quietly thinking how sweet that was and inspiring. He eventually stopped crying and curled up on the couch his tail wrapping around his body lightly as he let out a small yawn before falling a sleep.

**Shiro's POV**

I was awakened by a noise coming from downstairs. I sat up and yawned loudly rubbing one of my eyes. I got off the bed and went downstairs to see Ichigo sitting on the couch singing in a beautiful voice and he had small tears gently rolling down his face. 'He looks so cute.' I thought to myself. Suddenly the song ended and I could now hear Ichigo's small sobs as he continued crying. I just stood there listening when his sobs began slowing down I could hear him yawn softly before he suddenly curled up and fell asleep.

I walked up to the back of the couch and looked over... and blushed. Ichigo's face was slightly glistening in the light and small tear tracks snaked down his cheeks. It was an absolutely beautiful sight and I couldn't help but stare at him. I reached my hand out to pet his soft spiky hair. 'So innocently adorable. At least he looks innocent anyway.' I thought as I remembered what happened last night.

I continued petting his hair knowing Ichigo would wake up eventually from it. "Ichigo, king wake up." But suddenly I thought better of it and let him continue sleeping.

**Ichigo's POV**

_I was standing in some weird sideways world, a man standing on pole his coat billowing in some missing wind. I had a large sword in hand and the building I was currently standing on was destroyed. Shiro was standing in front of me but he was missing his black ears and tail._

"_Shiro do you know where we are and why don't you have your ears or tail?" I asked but when I looked at him he seemed much colder than usual. He almost looked threatening but there was still a hidden emotion floating in his eyes. It looked almost like guilt._

_Suddenly I felt something warm and wet running down my face I touched it then looked at my fingers. I gasped 'Why am I bleeding.' I thought as I looked back at Shiro to realize he was also holding a sword the exact invert of mine but it had fresh blood running down it. "Shiro are you the one that cut me?" I asked but this time I got an answer._

"_Wha' d'ya mean king? Did tha' las' blow knock away yer mem'ry or som'thin'? Course I did tha' ta ya we been fightin' for a couple hours now." That's what he said before he attacked me his huge sword coming down ready to slice my throat-_

I sat up with a jolt my forehead slamming into something hard, I heard someone let out a surprised yelp and a groan of pain. I reached up and rubbed my now sore forehead, then I looked up to see Shiro with small tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he held onto his head. My dream had already faded into oblivion but I still remembered the giant sword swinging at my throat.

"Oww fuckin' hell king tha' hur'." Shiro exclaimed as he glared down at me.

"This one is sorry Shiro. This one didn't mean to hurted you's."

**Normal POV**

The two looked at each other for a while before Shiro sighed. "I's fine king. I' doesn' hur' tha' bad." Ichigo looked at him smiling happily.

"Thank you's Shiro-kun this one is happy to know you're okay." Then the orange-head stared in confusion. "Why you calling this one king? This one is nots rich."

"Oh I call ya king 'cause yer m' dominan'" Shiro said smirking and sitting next to Ichigo and pulling him into a hug. Suddenly the TV started playing "Firework" for the third time within the last two or so hours.

"Oh I love this song its so sweet." Ichigo said before he started singing in his beautiful melodic voice once more.

Shiro was quite content with just listening to Ichigo sing but he also really liked this song so he sang along too. There voices were mixing in a beautiful harmony and it caused Grimmjow and Ulquiorra to wake up.

They went downstairs to investigate the sweet sound and found the two neko's sitting on the couch together singing Ichigo's voice slightly higher pitched but still matching Shiro's voice to a T. They both looked at each other suddenly Grimmjow said "ya know we can use this to our advantage and make some money." To which Ulquiorra replied with a punch. "Alright maybe not." Grimmjow said pouting a little.

Suddenly the song had ended and was replaced with a weird song called "Chuuchuu Lovely Munimuni Muramura"

"Why the hell is this song on MTV its mostly Japanese?" Grimmjow asked as he walked into the room startling both Shiro and Ichigo. Ulquiorra followed the teal-haired man into the room. Ichigo blushed as he remembered what he saw in their room this morning and tucked his face behind Shiro's back so they wouldn't see.

The raven blushed when he saw Ichigo "He's so adorable I just... oh I just want to hug him." Ulquiorra squealed as he ran over to Ichigo and pulled him into a tight hug.

"U-um t-this one...can not b-breathe." Ichigo said before passing out.

* * *

(1): This happens to me alloooooooooooooooot

(2): Heh I love gir so much

* * *

Melody: Well that's it for now I love you all

Shiro-mint: No she doesn't

Melody: Oh shut up Mint-chan

Ichigo: Hah your still Shiro-mint

Grimmjow: Hah what a lame as name.

Melody: Hey you be quiet stupid blueberry

Grimm-berry: Huh what now I'm a blueberry

Melody: yes and Ichigo is strawberry but everyone knows that so that doesn't matter

Cybercookie: I'm glad I'm already a type of food so that doesn't matter

Melody: Well anyway who wants to do the honors

Grimm/ichi/shiro/ulqui/cyber: Oooooh me me me

Melody:Geeze calm down you can all do it

Grimm/Ichi/Shiro/Ulqui/Cyber: Please review if you do you all get virtual cake.


End file.
